As is known in the art, it is frequently desired to latch a housing into a chassis. One application is when the housing is a printed circuit board (PCB) module having an outer frame used to hold a printed circuit board in a rack mounted chassis, for example. In such application the module with the printed circuit board is inserted into the chassis. At the back of the chassis is a connector for engaging a rear-mounted connector of the printed circuit board. When the module is inserted into the front opening of the chassis it is necessary that the user be assured that the rear mounted PCB connector is fully engaged with the chassis connector of the PCB. It is also necessary to latch the fully engaged PCB module within the chassis until such time that the module is to be removed from the chassis.